New Year's Resolution
by Animelover2514
Summary: A RoLu one shot. Jerza is a side pairing. Erza and Lucy both get the chance to fulfill their New Year's resolution early. I really am bad at summaries :/ This is a very sweet story and I feel it has a nice ending. Please read!


Lucy's P.O.V.

It was the annual New Year's party at Fairy Tail. Master had put some music on at full volume but it was still impossible to hear over the shouting. Most of the guild was involved in a drinking contest (100,000 jewel to anyone that could beat Cana.) Erza and I sat at the end of the bar to distance ourselves from the noise a bit, not that it helped.

"Lucy, what is your new year's resolution?" Erza asked.

"Oh I don't know, to fall in love. As if that could happen so easily. I would love to have a boyfriend though"

"I thought it would be something like that. Don't worry, it is bound to happen someday," she said reassuringly.

"What's yours?" Erza's face suddenly became a deep shade of red. "It doesn't have anything to do with Jellal, does it?"

"What about me?" A voice said from behind us. We both turned to see the blue haired mage standing behind us. At this point Erza's face matched her hair.

"Oh, didn't I mention that Master invited Jellal to come celebrate with us?" I questioned, feigning innocence. "I think I will go for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Lucy, I will get you for this!" Erza yelled as I walked away from the bar. I waved my hand dismissively, not even bothering to turn around as I walked out the doors.

The roar of the guild dimmed then disappeared completely as I walked in the direction of the park. There was not one other person outside. Well, it is New Year's Eve.

Why didn't I grab a coat? It's still winter. Well, one thing is for sure, I'm not going back to the guild. It is nice to have some peace and quiet, and I need to give Jellal and Erza their privacy for now.

Finally making it to the park, I stood by the fountain and stared at my reflection. The stars and moon shone brightly in the background. Letting out a sigh, I shivered. Suddenly, a new figure appeared next to mine. I turned abruptly to see Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth standing next to me.

"Out for a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I can't be around all that energy and noise for too long."

"Same here."

I smiled brightly. I then repositioned myself to look directly into his eyes. "You don't say much, do you?"

"Not really," he replied turning his head away.

We stood in silence for some time and I turned back to the fountain. Once again, I shivered. Suddenly, Rouge threw his coat over my head. "Let's go for a walk. It will help you stay warm," he said as he turned to walk away. Slipping my arms through the sleeves of his coat, I hurried after him.

"Thanks," I said, hoping he wouldn't turn and see how red my face had gotten. _Why is he being so nice to me? We are still rivals. He must be cold now too. _

Rouge then turned to look at me. "What's it like? Being in Fairy Tail, I mean."

"So you can say more than one word at a time!" I said in a shocked tone.

"Oh ha-ha, seriously though, what is it like?"

"I'd imagine it's not much different from being in Sabertooth. It is always loud; there is almost always some kind of fight or competition going on. We are always there for each other when it counts though," I smiled, remembering that first major conflict when my dad tried to force me to go home.

"But is it fun?"

I glanced over at him. "Isn't every guild supposed to be fun?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Rouge still held his poker face, but he seemed different. Kinda depressed. I reached out and grabbed his hand then started running, pulling him behind me. Once we made it to the far end of the park, I stopped. I could hear him gasp as he saw the beautiful lake that was in front of us. The lake seemed to sparkle as the millions of stars above us reflected off of its surface.

"I had no idea this was here," he said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Hardly anyone does. It is so far away from everything else that no one is ever here, but it is my favorite spot to write."

"You write?"

"A little, but I doubt it is any good."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Do you write?"

"Yeah, I'm actually working on a novel," Rouge replied blushing.

"Well what's it about?"

Rouge gave me a surprised look, but he instantly tit up as he began telling me the plot. I could tell that he was extremely passionate about it. He seemed thrilled that anyone had shown interest in his work and as he went on, I found myself smiling. Not only did Rouge's book sound incredible, but this was the most I had ever heard him say.

"It sounds incredible," I breathed once he finished. And it was true. Rouge's book sounded amazing. Upon realizing that he was getting excited, Rouge immediately returned to his emotionless face.

"You know, you should smile more," I told him.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have a wonderful smile and it suits you."

"Even more than my usual expression?" he joked.

"Yes, even more," I replied completely serious. I guess he wasn't expecting me to reply that way because he seemed surprised by my tone. Quickly snapping out of his trance, he questioned me about what I was writing. I told him as passionately as he told me and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Tell you what, you can be the first to read my story if I can be the first one to read yours," Rouge said.

"Sounds fair enough, but you'll have to settle for second."

"And why is that?"

"I already promised Levy that she will be the first to read it."

Rouge frowned at my response. "I hope she is a quick reader," he said.

I giggle slightly at this comment. "Why don't you usually talk this much?"

Rouge's P.O.V.

She had a point. Why didn't I usually talk this much? It isn't that I meant to talk like this. If anything, I meant to say nothing. It was just something about her that messed with my thoughts. I don't recall ever blushing, and yet I felt my face heat up whenever I caught sight of her smile. I loved seeing her different emotions. But we are still rivals, even if it doesn't seem that way anymore. She looked so cute in my big coat. It went down to her knees and the sleeves went past her hands and if she sipped it up all the way, it would be high enough to cover her mouth. As these thoughts ran through my head, I felt my face heat up again. Lucy looked at me curiously when she saw the pink on my cheeks.

"I should probably head back before anyone starts to worry," I said. A shocked look spread across Lucy's face as if she just realized what she had been doing all this time. The blonde franticly began unbuttoning my coat to give it back to me, but I stopped her. "You can wear it home and give it back to me later." Lucy simply nodded.

"Thanks for showing me this spot," I told her.

She shook her head. "No, thank you for spending so much time with me. Our guilds may be rivals, but I would like to think that we are good friends, if that is okay."

"Of course. Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yea?"

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips. "In fact, would it be wrong of me to think anything more?" She shook her head, although she was still in shock. With that, I smiled and walked back in the direction of my guild.

Lucy's P.O.V.

It took a little bit to recover from the shock. He actually kissed me! He wants to be more than friends! I felt a smile spread across my lips as I turned to walk home. As I made my way down the cobble stone streets, I saw Erza and Jellal walking in the direction I just came from. Jellal had his hand wrapped around Erza's and as I lifted my gaze, I saw that they were both looking away from each other. Both of their faces were a rosy red and my smile only grew. As I passed them, I zipped Rouge's coat up the rest of the way, protecting the warmth of Rouge's lips from the cool winter night.


End file.
